The present invention relates generally to image capture devices in electronic systems, and more particularly to image capture devices having the ability to correct for tilt and/or perspective distortion.
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to computers. Many electronic devices now have integrated image capture devices, and so users of these electronic devices now have the ability to take pictures on an impromptu basis. For example, in the event that a user does not have a camera in their possession but does have a cell phone or other personal media device that includes an integrated image capture device, then the user may be able to take a picture instead of foregoing the opportunity to take the picture altogether. While the ability to take pictures using these electronic devices may be advantageous, it is often difficult for the user to steady these electronic devices and/or keep them level while taking the picture. This lack of ability to steady the electronic devices and/or keep them level while taking the picture often results in distortion in the picture being tilted and/or having a perspective that is less pleasing to the user.
In fact, tilted pictures and/or pictures with an incorrect perspective may also be taken from cameras. For example, a user may not have a tripod when taking a picture with a camera and so the user may take a picture at an angle. Regardless of whether a distorted picture is produced using a camera or an electronic device having an integrated image capture device, it is often corrected through post-processing. Unfortunately, this post-processing may require sophisticated image processing software and/or a substantial amount of involvement by the user to correct the distortion.